


Our Good Boy

by SmutJesus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Baby Boy Kink, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys Kissing, Crying, Daddy Kink, Father Complex, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hand Jobs, Hinata - Freeform, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Mommy Kink, Mommy/Daddy Kink, Mother Complex, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Public Hand Jobs, Small Penis, Smut, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutJesus/pseuds/SmutJesus
Summary: Hinata gets hard watching his captain play and cries about it, good thing his mommy and daddy are there to help.AKA: Hinata accidentally reveals his mommy/daddy kink to his two upperclassmen, who were surprisingly more into it than everyone imagined.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	Our Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGirliestGirlYouEverMet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirliestGirlYouEverMet/gifts).



> Thank you, TheGirliestGirlYouEverMet, this is for you ;)
> 
> Enjoy you sick bastards.

That was the third time he’d missed a spike today. Three missed opportunities, failures, let downs to the team; All because Hinata couldn’t stop fucking staring at his captain’s thighs. 

“Nice receive, Daichi!” 

Hinata watched as the muscles of those thighs flexed, the game momentarily forgotten in the middle blocker’s haze of hormonal adolescence. He was embarrassed, ashamed even, the small boy had had dreams of his upperclassmen before (which he simultaneously loved and hated), but Hinata had never gotten hard in practice before. ‘That was just pathetic,’ he chastised himself. 

“Hinata! Get your head out of your ass and focus!” He silently thanked Tanaka’s foul mouth for luring him back into reality, only to be met with a broad figure looking down at him, a slight smile plastered upon his face. 

“You alright there, Hinata?” The captain moved forward, picking up a spare towel before drying the scattered droplets of sweat on his neck and face, “you seemed pretty out of it today, mind telling me what’s up?” 

A firm hand grasped the flesh of his shoulder, effectively making the younger jolt at the contact…among other regions of his body. 

“Yes!” Hinata replied, rather loudly, which only brought a slight chuckle and a pat on the back from the other. The middle blocker’s legs went weak as he savoured the touch of his captain’s firm hand massage the pent-up muscle of his shoulder.

“Yes, you’re alright, or yes you’re gonna tell me what’s wrong?” 

Despite the climate, Hinata felt hot. The kind that coursed through the petit boy in waves, causing a tingling sensation deep in the pits of his stomach, and a familiar sensitivity in his groin. “Um…” he couldn’t help but avert his eyes to the floor, unable to even try and look at the man causing all of this in eye, “I…I mean that I’m alright…”

“You don’t sound so sure, “ Suga popped into his field of vision, walking up and standing next to Daichi as they surveyed the younger. Their gazes bore into his soul with the intensity, bringing tears to his eyes; They were going to find out (and kick you off the team for being so fucking disgusting!)

A cold flush racked his frame, a particular wetness became noticeable both on his face, and between his thighs. 

“H-Hinata!” Like the caring, motherly person he was, Suga reached over to the crying boy, ready to scoop him in his arms and shush his cries; But before he could as much as touch the other, Hinata dashed out of the gym and into the winter breeze beyond.

The two captain’s looked at each other, concern evident on both of their faces, they had to find Hinata. “Ennoshita!” Daichi called out to the other from across the gym, tossing him the keys, “I’m trusting you to lock up, Suga and I’ll find our missing decoy, see everyone tomorrow!”

Hinata panted quietly, hiding in amidst the bushes on the far side of the gym, putting some distance between him and the others, two in particular he had to get away from. Now, behind school, everything was quiet (the last of the teachers left around twenty minutes ago, leaving him completely and utterly alone), the middle blocker finally curled in on himself and cried. Shaky breaths only caused more heart-wrenching sobs to escape his bitten lips, shoulders rising and falling with each intake of breathe. 

He was still hard, but the guilt was too much. Hinata had only touched himself once before, bringing himself to climax in the early hours of the morning and the safe comfort of his bed to make it less scary. Here, there was nothing familiar and nothing comforting to help him. 

“There you are!” Hinata flinched, cries briefly halted for him to glance at the two upperclassmen, before a new wave of tears ran down the soft flesh of his cheeks, flushed with arousal and shame.

Upon seeing this, Suga rushed to his side and embraced him, smoothing a hand through the crimson curls of his hair. The silver haired boy shushed him, soothing the boy in his arms; Hinata self-consciously pulled the fabric of his jersey down over his groin, which-unfortunately for him-did not go unnoticed by Daichi.

“Hinata,” the masculine voice spoke softly, ‘so much like a dad,’ Hinata thought before he could catch himself. “Are you hard?” 

The vice-captain gasped and unfolded the younger boy’s shirt, the tent in his pants obvious for the two to see. Hinata sobbed while nodding, burying his face in the fabric of Suga’s jersey. They found out; He was going to be thrown off, alienated from the team. The trail of thought only worsened his wailing, he pressed his thighs together in order to recover some crumb of dignity, only for them to be held open again by Daichi’s large, strong hands. Jolts of pleasure went straight to his dick.

It was all so much, the unfamiliarity of it all overwhelming, despite everything Hinata knew Suga and Daichi were safe; They’d never intentionally hurt him. The thought alone made him feel a little calmer, they would take care of him. That much he knew. 

“Please…” Hinata begged, pleading for his upperclassmen to help him. The initial pleasure of his erection had since turned painful, throbbing heavily within the confinements of his underwear. He whimpered as the hands on his knees retreated, only to let out something he really shouldn’t have when a palm brushed itself against his dick.

“Daddy!” 

Time froze still, Hinata shut his eyes, mortified at what he’d just done. Right when he was about to get help, he fucking blew it. Sobs were quicky replaced with a mantra of apologies, and yet the hand palming his dick stayed in place, a constant, light pressure on the sensitive organ.

“Hinata? Hey,” the middle blocker opened his eyes to see Daichi smiling at him fondly, Suga still petted his hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, “we want to help you, but we need to know that you’re okay with it, can you do that for us baby?”

Baby. The word messed with his head, made him feel fuzzy, Hinata nodded into Suga’s shirt as he was still too embarrassed by what he just said. “Just…please don’t make fun of me?” 

Hinata pleaded, hoping that they’d just forget it, just wanting his kink to be shoved into a deep, dark pit and never be uncovered again.

Daichi smiled, not the fond one from earlier but filled with love all the same. “Daddy isn’t going to make fun of you, ‘kay?”

“Daddy’s right, baby,” Suga cupped the smaller boy’s cheeks before moving down until his mouth was next to his ear, and licked along the sensitive skin, “and neither will mommy.” 

Hinata whimpered a small ‘okay’, eyes squeezing shut as his mommy (calling him that made the heat between his thighs skyrocket) played with his ear, daddy’s hand now moved in small, circular motions against his groin. Desperately horny and needing more, the young boy fumbled with his shorts, attempting to pull them down; Daichi, his daddy, helped him lift his lips as he pulled the article of clothing off and threw it away. 

The two then gazed in awe at the red-haired boy’s dick, flushed pathetically at the tip, leaking so much precum that it trailed down the length of his little dick and disappeared between the soft cheeks of his ass. Daichi placed both hands on the insides of Hinata’s thighs, massaging the silky-smooth skin. “What do you want mommy and daddy to do for you, baby?”

He whined, embarrassed to say what he really wanted. Instead, Hinata simply gripped his daddy’s hand and shoved it in the direction of his weeping cock. Then, he moved until his mouth was next to mommy’s, wanting the comfort and affection of his silver-haired teammate. 

This earnt a chuckle from the elder two, who eagerly complied to their baby’s wishes. His daddy expertly stroked his dick as the middle blocker moaned into his mommy’s mouth, swallowed in a sea of vanilla and woodland pine. 

“Enjoying this, are you?” Daichi tugged at his baby boy’s sensitive dick, flicking his wrist in a way that had Hinata’s body bowing in half, only being kept in place with Suga’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Please…” He begged for his release, moaning freely into the air as his mommy and daddy brought him closer to orgasm. 

“Mommy’s got you, honey,” Suga panted against the other’s mouth, hands travelling the expanse of his chest until they met two soft, pink buds. His mommy was such a tease, alternating between flicking them and pinching his baby boy’s nipples until they were puffy and swollen. 

His orgasm was steadily approaching; The tears from before making an embarrassing comeback. He was going to cum, cum on Daddy’s hand like a good boy. “I’m…I’m close…”

“We know, baby, we know,” Mommy smiled, still flicking his hardened nipples with spit-soaked fingers.

“You’re being such a good boy for us, you are.” Daddy pumped his oversensitive cock even harder, slick noises furthering the blush on Hinata’s cheeks. “Our good, good baby boy.” After everything he’d endured, how fucking desperate he was, that’s all he needed to finally go over the edge.

Hinata came hard, a choked off scream swallowed by caressing lips, cum spurting from his-practically purple-dick. He rode the waves of orgasm, crying and bucking pathetically into his daddy’s fist, eyes half lidded as his mommy whispered sweet nothings; Breath hot against the lobe of his ear.

“Such a good boy for us, Hinata.” Suga smiled, kissing his forehead gently.

“You did so well for us, baby, we’re so proud of you.” Daichi shushed as he dressed the tired, spent boy.

Hinata was asleep like a baby before they even made it to the clubroom.


End file.
